


Triggered (Kankri X Reader One Shot)

by Anuyushi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{∆ Roxy is drunk. Jane is passing out. And nobody disapproves more than Kankri Vantas.∆™<br/>®}<br/>♚[© 2016 | Emily Jones]♛</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triggered (Kankri X Reader One Shot)

"Come on!"  
"Yea! Come on (y/n)!"  
I shook my head. "No thanks."  
I didn't want to be dragged here. I didn't want anything to do with this. I was forced to be here. And I literally mean forced. My friends waiting until I was asleep and snatched me from my bed to take me to some club. It wasn't exactly kidnapping and even if it was, nobody would really care. I don't have parents. Or... Anyone else really.  
So here I was. Standing in the doorway to a strange night club. My friend put her arm around my shoulders and grinned. Her pink eyes gleamed in the neon lights. She giggled a bit. "Heyyyyyy. Soo, like, me and Jane are gonna go get some drinks. Wanna come?"  
The girl on the other side of me smiled brightly. Jane was sort of an acquaintance. I met her though Roxy, my first friend. She was a fun girl with short blonde hair and always wore pink or blue. Blue on special occasions. Yet now, she was wearing a long red cocktail dress. Roxy was fairly attractive and she was a great friend. She never forgets to talk to me and she always cheers me up when I'm down. She's also a pretty good writer and even reads Morse code. When she does let me read her stories, they were mostly about wizards and cats.  
The only downside was she was a major drinker. I didn't mind much. She did that in her own time. Jane on the other hand was quiet and sweet. From what i've seen so far was that she liked cooking. She often talked about her friends. She was a slightly chubby girl with short black hair and dark eyes.  
I shook my head quickly. "N-No thanks. I'll stay over here."  
Roxy grinned again. "Awe! Come on! It'll be fun!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me to the bar. Against my struggling, she was surprisingly strong and didn't even fight back.  
Jane plopped down at a stool and spoke to the bartender. I couldn't hear what they we're saying. The music was too loud.  
I watched a moment then the bartender nodded and replied. Jane gave a smile and pulled her wallet from her pocket. She slipped out a card and held it up. It was probably her ID. I highly doubt the bartender would openly give us drinks. Considering we weren't even eighteen. But surprisingly, he turned around and started mixing up a drink. Roxy tapped my shoulder. She must have sensed my confusion. "It's my mom's ID!" The blonde called over the music. I groaned inwardly.  
He set a drink down in front of Jane then Roxy. Finally, he set one in front of me and turned back around to organize bottles.  
The music paused a moment when the song ended then it flipped on something else. A little bit quieter than the last song.  
Roxy raised her glass into the air and cheered, taking a huge swig and waving the glass around. "Alright! Let's get this party started!"  
I looked to Jane who took a more relaxed sip of hers but still seemed happy. I looked down to my glass. The liquid vibrated slightly with the beats of music. I reached my fingers around the glass and picked it up. I shouldn't. I didn't want to....Did I?  
I took a huge breath and raised the glass to my mouth. Just before I let the glass touch my lips, an arm grabbed my wrist tightly and whirled me around. The glass fell from my hand and crashed to the ground with a hard shatter. The drink spilled out and soaked the ground. I looked up at the stranger. He had short black hair and light, almost golden eyes.  
I examined him quickly. A red turtleneck shirt that fit him well and dark silver skin. A gray would be a word to describe it too. Finally, a small pair of horns shot out from his head. They looked almost unnoticeable. His hair was fluffy and the horns were small. My throat went dry. They had to be props or a headband. But the skin... Makeup? It was put on very well for makeup.  
The stranger had a stern cold look in his eyes. Roxy and Jane turned around. Jane looked surprised while Roxy, irritated.  
"Hey! What do you think you're doing?! Let my friend go!" Roxy jumped up, yelling over the music. The male gripped my wrist tighter. "And just what do you think YOU were doing?!" He leaned close. So close, I could feel his breath.  
"Kankri you ass! Go away!" The blonde pushed on him. Wait. Roxy KNEW him?  
'Kankri' elbowed her and pulled me out of my chair. I struggled his grip but suddenly he yanked me forward and pulled me into his chest. I felt my face flush. What was happening! I froze up and looked back to Roxy.  
Kankri wrapped his arms around me tighter. I could feel his heartbeat and the vibration of a sort of growl. "There's no way a person so young should be given a drink at this age Roxy! It's not good for them and they're still innocent! Do you know what vodka can do to someone so helpless-"  
"Helpless!?" I interrupted.  
The male acted like he didn't even even hear me as h continued. "Someone like this should be treated carefully! It may be too late for you, Lalonde but I will not allow this one to end up like you! It's triggering to many people!"  
Roxy lunged forward and grabbed my arm. As she was tugging, Kankri gripped me tighter. My muscles started feeling sore and I fought back myself. Finally, I ripped from both their grips and looked around. What should I do in a situation like this?  
Roxy huffed. "We were having a good time okay? Would you go away?"  
I noticed Jane back up a bit. Agreed. If I were her, I'd stay out of whatever this was too.  
Kankri held his hand out a bit. "Come. We can talk while these who girls drink till they drop."  
I looked back to Roxy, who's face relaxed a bit. "Ugh. Whatever. He's right I guess." She spat a bit. "But we'll hang out later Kay?" The blonde returned to her grinning self. The bartender suddenly ran out with a broom and began sweeping the shards of broken glass. I looked back to Kankri. Could I trust him? He did save me from a stupid mistake I suppose. Oh what the heck. I placed my hand in his and he gripped tightly. I followed him outside where the music wasn't as loud. There wasn't any blinding light either.  
From the corner of my eye, a group of what looked like greasers stood around laughing and smoking. Kankri huffed at the sight and sat down on the pair of steps. "Sorry if I scared you. I found that drinking your human Vodka ruins a young body. And that it can have disastrous results to the digestive system. I bit my lip and dropped my head. "Right.."  
Suddenly there was a wolf whistle. I looked in the direction to find one of the greasers had noticed us and smirked. I felt my face burn up and opened my mouth the talk just as Kankri interrupted. "Don't talk to me Cronus!" He called out then laughed a bit.  
The man chuckled and waved out. The other guys whooped and cheered, dancing around. I couldn't help but smile. Everyone here seemed like good friends. Despite me not knowing anyone. A sat down next to Kankri and looked out to the city. I didn't even know what to talk about. He suddenly turned to look at me. "Oh Umm... Can you not sit so close to me. It's a bit triggering."  
I blinked then scoot away slowly. What was that about? Then he spoke again. "So I didn't quite catch your name. I'm sure you know mine already. I'm Kankri Vantas. Do try to remember it."  
"I'm (y/n)." I replied quietly.  
Kankri sat up. "You seem down. Is something the matter? It's the party isn't it? Is the music too loud? Should we move somewhere else? Oh! It's Cronus isn't it! He's really not that bad. I mean, he's a bonehead sometimes- Excuse my language- But he's a friend. You don't have-"  
"N-No I'm fine!" I quickly interrupted. This guy could talk a lot. "I'm just kinda surprised. You just walked in on me and my friends and practically attacked me. If I hadn't been kidnapped into coming tonight, I'd be scared."  
"You were kidnapped? Are you alright? I can drive you home."  
I looked back to the club. "No it's okay. I'll wait for Roxy and Jane. I can't just ditch them."  
Kankri crossed his arms. "Well if I have any say in it, they shouldn't be upset if you left."  
"Kan!" Cronus suddenly called. We looked over the group.  
He jogged over to where we sat and flicked his finished cigar away. "So who's this hottie?" He sneered. Up close, Cronus had slicked back hair and a white shirt. Around his shoulders was a black jacket. His arms weren't in it and it just hung loosely over his back. He had bright blue eyes and the strangest fact was he had horns too. They were much larger and easier to notice, shaped in a jagged lightning bolt. His skin was a light grey as well.  
"That's none of your business. Now I kindly ask you to return to your..." Kankri looked past him. "..friends... And leave us be."  
Cronus chuckled. "Awe. But I like it over here. You're not gonna push me away are you?" He leaned down and put an arm around Kankri, whispering something I couldn't hear.  
Suddenly, Kankri's face flushed red and he opened his mouth to speak. Cronus looked satisfied at whatever he had said and stood back up. "See ya." He jogged back to his friends.  
They talked a moment then everyone started laughing. I turned back to Kankri. His face was beat red and his arms were between his legs. He looked so embarrassed at something. What had Cronus said?  
Kankri was looking down, his hair covered his eyes. I tapped his shoulder. "Umm... What did he say?"  
He bit his lip roughly. "I-I..." Then shook his head. God I was so curious now. I looked back to the group. They were staring again. Cronus looked pleased at whatever he had said.  
-Kankri's thoughts real quick.-  
What he had said? Oh gog! How could he!? My mind replayed his words over and over.  
"I beg you'll fill a pail with them."  
T-The jerk! Did he have any idea how triggering that was!?  
I didn't know what Cronus had said to Kankri but it set him off somehow. "Kankri?" I tapped his shoulder again. He didn't seem to hear me. I smiled at his red face. It was kinda cute. I sat up and gently kissed his cheek. I noticed that his body froze up instantly. He jerked his head back to the staring group then frowned. "S-Stupid Cronus."  
"What did he say?"  
Kankri shook his head. "It's nothing. Anyway (y/n). Do you like reading?"  
I smiled and gave him my reply. We talked for a bit longer than I finally had to ask. "Why are you dressed like that? The horns and the makeup. Is it cosplay?"  
Kankri shook his head. "Certainly not! They're real!"  
I chuckled a bit. "Oh yea. If they're real-"  
I reached up and grabbed at one of his horns. Instantly, Kankri reacted. He jerked back, still holding on, pulling me on top of him and falling onto the sidewalk. I watched his face expression go from surprised to scared to relaxed. Then his face heated up again. "(Y/n) if you would please let go of my horn and get off of me, that would be most appreciated." He averted his eyes. I sat up and helped him to his feet. "Woah. So they really are real?"  
Kankri crossed his arms and bit his lip. He looked away. "Yes. I had told you before human. They are real and it would be silly if I had lied. Plus the fact that troll horns are sensitive and shouldn't be touched under any-"  
I poked them again and Kankri stopped talking. He blushed a bit and backed up. "Hey! Stop that! Listen human! Only trolls who are exceptionally close matesprits can touch each others horns!"  
An idea popped to my mind. "W-Well... What if.." I blushed and looked away.  
Kankri looked back curiously. Just before he spoke, the doors opened and I was tackled to the ground my a familiar blonde. "(Y/n)!! Is that you?" She slurred and bopped my nose. "Ahahaha yeaaa. That's totally (y/n) right Jane?" She looked back as Jane stumbled out the doors. She raised her hands then collapsed. Kankri rushed to catch her and hold her up. Roxy snickered. "Janeeeeee. You're like, soooo drunk."  
Jane pouted. "N-No. I didn't have... That-That much."  
She closed her eyes. "I'm just gonna stay here a little bit."  
Kankri grumbled something. "I told you guys it wasn't good for you! See this is exactly why you should listen to me! Human Vodka is the equivalent to soper slime! You guys should stop drinking it this-" Jane grabbed Kankri's shirt and looked up. "Hey Hey. Heyyyy." Jane shook him.  
Kankri frowned. "What?"  
Roxy stumbled off me and grinned. "You can't- You can't handle your drinks Jane." She walked over to a tree and released her stomach contents. Jane smirked. "I heard. I heard- Kan. Kankri." She shook him again. "I heard that (y/n) likes- likes too-"  
I ran up and pulled Jane away. "Okay Jane. Let's get you home."  
Roxy wiped her mouth. "We totes should come back here!"  
I noticed Cronus smirking from the corner of my eye.  
Kankri looked around. "I can help. My car is quite big enough for all of us."  
I nodded a thanks and carried Jane while Roxy stumbled behind. "(Y/n). Do you- Do you like, I mean like, like like, him." She asked. I ignored her question and helped Jane into the back seat. When I got her situated, Roxy started to walk in then leaned over and whispered. I could smell the strong alcohol on her breath. "(Y/nnnn). I'm not-not drunk. Well... I am. But I still- I'm still knowing what's going on. And I can tell. You liek. I dare you to go kiss him." She winked and plopped down. I closed the door and made my way to the passenger seat.  
I tried to ignore her words but the worst thing was, I kind of wanted too. The driver door opened and Kankri jumped in. He started up the car then turned to me. "So where do you live? I'll drop you off first."  
I took a deep breath and instead of replying, I leaned over the seat and pulled Kankri close. He didn't get a chance to respond before I closed the space with a kiss. Kankri didn't know what to do. He froze up, his eyes wide, then pulled me into his seat, kissing me back rougher. His hands sat at my waist and finally he broke the kiss and stuttered for words. Finally-  
"(Y/n) how could you do that? K-Kissing me without permission!? What If I didn't want too? -not that I'm complaining- but still! You should never touch another without knowing for sure they'd be okay with it? Don't you know how triggering that was? If I wasn't a gentleman I would have- I-...." He trailed off. "(Y/n) if you keep wanting to touch me, then you have to agree to be my matesprite! No exceptions!"  
Roxy cheered from the back. "Hells yes! Get some!"  
I chuckled and kissed him again. This time Kankri didn't hold back and ran his fingers through my hair. It was a warm and safe kiss but finally we had to part.  
"So I take that as a yes?"  
I nodded and looked away, trying to hide a blush. Kankri grinned. "Great! Now if you don't mind (y/n), please return to your own seat so we can safely drive home."  
I nodded and slipped into my own seat. Kankri hit the gas and we started down the road.


End file.
